Dinner with the Jackson's
by PercabethAndZebrasFTW
Summary: Annabeth gets invited over for dinner at Percy's house. Oh, and did I mention that his parents know nothing about their relationship?  Takes place a few days after TLO.
1. Chapter I

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal day at the JacksonBlofis household. Well, normal as in no monsters had burst through the walls just yet, thankfully, and no gods had popped up unexpectedly at our front door. I trudged out of my room, hauled myself to the kitchen table where my mother and Paul sat, and murmured a quick "Good morning."

Plopping down in my seat, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and squinted down at the blue pancakes stacked up on my plate. Once I drowned them in syrup I immediately devoured my breakfast, never mind the fact that I was barely awake.

"So, have you talked to Annabeth lately?" Sally asked, stirring he cup of coffee.

I looked up at her, mouth full of pancakes. My mind went totally blank. I hadn't said a single word about Annabeth at all, even though we had been dating for more than two weeks. For some reason, I was still hesitant about telling my parents, which was crazy considering everybody at camp already knew and it wasn't like I was something I was ashamed of. (Heck, after five years of trying, I was still shocked that she Annabeth Chase, one of the most sought after girls at camp, was finally my _girlfriend_.)

I shrugged, trying to play it off like I hadn't talked to her every single day since we started dating. "I don't know. Good, I guess."

Sally and Paul looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Well, do you think she'd like to come over and have dinner-" Sally started.

"Oh, no, she's really busy. Suuuuper busy. She can't, sorry," I interrupted quickly. I could practically feel the blush forming on my cheeks, traveling to my ears.

She gave me a questioning look. "Percy, school doesn't even start until two weeks from now."

"S-she's working on Olympus and all that architecture stuff?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"At least ask her, Percy. Why are you getting so flustered?"

"I'm not!" I protested, sounding like a four year old. "Fine. I'll call her."

Sally smiled. "Tell her to come at six, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I muttered.

I dragged myself into my room, cursing under my breath. I prayed she wouldn't answer or wouldn't be able to come. I dialed her number into my phone, which I could use safely now that Hephaestus had designed some sort of mechanism that prevented monsters from picking up a signal from demigod's cellphones.

"Hello?" Annabeth picked up, sounding frustrated. Something crashed to the floor in the background, and a girl squealed.

"Uh, it's Percy. Everything all right over there?"

"Ugh, no. Mia almost broke my laptop, and she won't stop blasting some stupid boy band music. And Athena won't stop bugging me about the stupid Throne Room."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. "So, I need to ask you a question…"

"Shoot."

I sighed. "My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Tonight? But won't we have to…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I don't mind coming, but…I'm not too crazy about the whole telling your parents thing. I'm not good with awkward situations," she laughed.

"Well, I don't know either. But we can't just keep it a secret forever. Besides, it's better than telling Poseidon and Athena," I muttered.

"Oh gods, don't remind me. She's going to kill you once she finds out we're going out."

"And she's also going to kill you once she finds out that you made the first move," I reminded, grinning.

"I did NOT make the first move!"

"Oh, come on. You kissed me first."

She went silent, and I laughed.

"Oh, whatever, just tell your Mom I'm coming," Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"I'll pick you up. And I won't be late this time," I promised.

"You better not."

"I will!"

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Oh, fine. Bye, Wise Girl."

"Percy, that's SO old. Please, don't ever-"

"You know you love it! You want me to call you babe instead? Sweetie pie? Honey-"

Annabeth hung up, leaving me standing there looking like a smiling idiot.

I turned around to see my mother peeking her head out of the doorway, smiling. "She said yes?"

I nodded hesitantly.

She grinned, stuck her tongue out at Paul, and exclaimed, "Hah, told you! Now pay up."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I will love you forever. Leo and I don't mind flames.<strong>


	2. Chapter II

**Authors Note: OMG guys! I only got 4 reviews but I got so much story alerts and favorites that my phone wouldn't stop ringing! You guys made me so happy! I just noticed that Sally was kind of OOC so I'll try to keep her in character. I hope this chapter isn't bad! Thank you pjoroxs, Katerina Riley, Kiransomers, and FallingWithoutWings for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. My parents won't take me to Texas to beg Rick for it. **

**On with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_What are we supposed to tell Paul and Sally? Do we casually mention it and slowly leave? Do we spit it out right before we leave and run out the door?_

_Do we-_

My thoughts were interrupted by my roommate, Mia, bursting through the door. She had this look of excitement on her face, like she just found out she won the lottery.

"Annabeth! I met the cutest guy ever at Starbucks today! He asked me for my number and everything! Look! I have proof!" Mia said all in one breath.

She shoved her phone in my face showing me her new crush's number.

"Mia, aren't you here because you're way too obsessed with boys? You're just going to stay here longer if you keep on going out with every cute guy you meet!"

Mia's parents had to send her to an all-girls boarding school because of her grades and obsession with boys. Don't get me wrong, Mia is really nice. And she isn't a slut. She just likes guys. A lot. She reminded me of Silena in a way.

"I know, I know. But it's only going to be one date. I promise," Mia said reassuringly.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. I just need to ask you a question. How do you tell your parents, or maybe your boyfriend's parents, that you two are going out?" I asked her.

Mia cocked her head at me. "You have a boyfriend? Is he cute? What school does he go to? Is-"

I interrupted her right there. "Yes, I have a boyfriend, umm, yes he's cute, and Goode High School. Now, do you have any advice?"

"Well, I guess it depends on the situation. If you guys just met, you have to make a good impression then tell them. If you guys were best friends before, then it could either be harder or easier."

"We've been best friends for almost five years. I've met his mother two or three times and his stepdad maybe once,"

"Five years? Dang Annabeth, what took you so-

And once again someone gets interrupted. Right in the middle of Mia's sentence, the one and only Percy Jackson burst through the door.

Mia and I both look up at our visitor. Mia looked like she just saw a ghost. Her mouth was wide open like a fish.

"Hey Percy," I said nervously.

"Hey," he answered. His eyes shifted towards Mia and he smiled. "You must be Mia."

Mia looked at me and back to Percy. "Is that your boyfriend? You told me he was cute, not a GOD!" She whispered, eyes wide open. Percy could hear her though.

Ha-ha. She said he looked like a god. Ha. And he's a demigod. Ha-ha.

Percy blushed like crazy. "Uh, thank you?"

Mia looked at us again. "Oh, you guys probably want to talk. I'm going to leave now," she said while running out the room.

I waited until she closed the door before I dared to utter a word. The girls in the room next to ours were extremely nosy.

"Sorry about that. Mia is kind of, um, obsessive," I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, kind of. Sooooo, dinner today. How the Hades are we going to do this?"

**Authors Note: Sorry it was short again guys! I have to study for finals but my last day is Wednesday so I will have 2 weeks to write for you guys! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME! I need to know what I am doing wrong! There is probably a lot of things wrong but I don't know! Is anybody OOC? TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: WOW! 18 REVIEWS! I can't believe so much people like my story! I just want to clear something up though. Someone said that Percy would just straight up tell his Mom but I think Percy would want Annabeth with him in case he screwed up. That is why he didn't tell her yet. I'm so glad everybody likes Mia! Oh, and I forgot to mention this but Mia has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Might sound cliché, but I can't imagine her looking any different. *shrugs***

_Continued from last chapter:_

_Yeah, kind of. Sooooo, dinner today. How the heck are we going to do this?" asked Percy._

I bit my lip. "Umm, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to stall.

"What are we going to tell my Mom and Paul? It's going to be really awkward if I just blurt it out. I mean, I know she won't mind and everything, but I feel like it's a big thing and it's not something we blurt out and move on with."

I sighed and lay down on my bed. "I know. I'm just so lost."

Percy sighed also and lay down next to me. After a few minutes of silence, he suddenly jumped up, his eyes full of excitement.

"You know what? Why are we stressing about this? My Mom will start jumping up and down when we tell her, so why worry?"

I arched an eyebrow and thought about what he said. He kind of had a point..

"Wow. You're right for once," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward.

Our lips met and we just sat there, in my dorm, just kissing.

"Hey Annabeth, do you know where my thingy is?" Mia shoved open the door and looked around until her eyes laid on Percy and I.

Her crystal blue eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to…you know what? I'm going to leave."

"Bye Mia!" I called out.

I looked at Percy. "Well, it's only twelve, so where do you want to go?"

Percy groaned. "Why do you even bother asking me? We both know you want to go to Olympus," he said while getting up.

"Oh, you know me so well."

As I led us out of the room, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the nosy girls that were whispering about Percy and I.

"Annabeth Chase? The smart chick? She's going out with _him_?"

"How did he even manage to get in here?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so _cute_!"

Percy gave them weird looks and caught up with me.

"I feel sorry for you," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes once again and nodded. We managed to squeeze into the elevator just in time. Unlike Olympus, our elevators didn't have annoying music.

As soon as we reached the lobby, I ran out of the elevator and to the front desk.

"I'm going to be gone for about six hours. Can you cover for me?" I asked Sophie, a friend I knew from camp. She was a couple of years older than me. I always counted on her since she was the daughter of Hermes and was a pro at sneaking.

"Sure. Just be here before seven and you won't be caught," Sophie whispered while looking around.

I slipped on my Yankees cap while Percy pretended to casually leave the building. Once I got outside, I took off my cap and looked around for Percy.

He was leaning against his sleek, flashy, black Lamborghini. I know, I know, you're probably thinking that Percy wouldn't be able to afford a Lamborghini, but it was a gift. Poseidon got it for him as a birthday present and a "thanks for saving the world present". The gods were insanely rich, and nobody knew how the Hades they even accumulated all that money. It was kind of creepy.

Percy smirked and smoothly unlocked the door for me. I slipped into the leather seat, sticking my tongue out playfully at him.

"Percy, are you sure you know how to get to Olympus without getting a ticket again?"

"Uh, yeah?" he answered unsurely.

"Just drive, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: Sorry again for the shortness! Review! Tell me what you think! Anybody OOC (Out of Character)?**

**Any suggestions? TELL ME! I also accept PM's! FLAMES WELCOME!**

**Oh, and look at my poll on my profile!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: I have an idea for another story. I need to know if you think Annabeth would trust Mia enough to tell her about the gods and everything and how she is a demigod and stuff. Do you think she would trust her? Or do you think Annabeth would hesitate and decide she doesn't want to? TELL ME!**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: You guys are flippin' awesome! I'm so glad everybody likes this story. I honestly thought it was horrible, but I went on with it because I don't see many fics with this idea. You guys are basically the only reason I write, so thank you. :D**

**Continued from last chapter:**

_"Just drive Seaweed Brain."_

He started the car and started driving. Surprisingly, he wasn't that bad of a driver. The car ride was mostly silent, except for the occasional, "Hey, look at that hobo!" or "Do you think that could be a monster?".

We got out of the car and walked into the lobby, which was crowded, as usual. Percy went on with the usual talking with Charon to convince him that yes, we were really demigods, and no, not dead souls trying to get to Olympus. We stepped into the elevator, alone, listening to their horrible music.

"Don't you think Athena is going to be a little, uh, suspicious that I came with you to work on the plans for Olympus?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not like she's going to think we're dating or anything. She would probably disown me," I replied with a laugh.

Percy groaned. "Why can't two people date without worrying about what their parents will think? I don't see why Poseidon and Athena can't forget something that happened thousands of years ago.

"I know. If only we could just block out everything and go on with our lives just being happy together," I said, only realizing seconds later how cheesy it sounded.

Percy laughed, also realizing the cheesiness while leaning in for a quick kiss. Just as our lips were about to meet, the elevator doors decided to be annoying and open.

Percy let out an irritated sigh. "Again? Can't we ki-"

His sentence was cut off when he noticed a pair of stormy gray eyes glaring at him from the other side of the elevator. These weren't mine though. My mothers.

"What are you two doing here? Together?" Athena asked, arching an eyebrow.

I looked over at Percy, who looked like he was trembling in fear. No, he wasn't scared of a snake or some other creature mortals are scared of, he was scared of my mother. He looked like he was about to yell something, but at the same time, he looked like he wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in the corner.

"I, uh, I came because, um, I wanted to help?" It came out like a question as he replied.

I almost rolled my eyes at his idiotic answer, but didn't want my mother to see me.

"You? Help? And what could you possibly help with?" Athena asked Percy with a smirk.

Percy was at a loss for words. And once again ladies and gentleman, I have to save his sorry butt.

"Well, I was planning on him helping me with moving all the broken pieces of the buildings that crumbled because of the war. I figured since he _is _the Savior of Olympus, he could at least help me with it for a little while," I told my mother, hoping she would buy it.

Actually, the only reason he came with me was for company, but she doesn't have to know that, does she?

Athena narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you can stay for a little while. But, I don't want to see you obsessing over my daughter, understand?

Percy blushed and nodded. He looked like he wanted to leave already.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to vaporize my son again, Athena?"

"Actually, I didn't, YET, because I let him go this time, so stop assuming I am trying to murder someone, Poseidon. Honestly, can't you just-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough for now Mom. I think you've done enough threatening for the day," I muttered, trying to get her away from Poseidon.

Unfortunately, Poseidon and Athena kept on fighting like two year olds while Percy and I slowly walked away to find somewhere to hide from the gods, get my plans done, and well, make up for that kiss in the elevator that got interrupted, yet again.

**Well guys, I'm not really proud of this chapter, but review! And again, tell me about any OOC-ness, weird things, or suggestions! Flames welcome!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Oh, and a message to CupcakeCuties: I got an email saying that you added this story to your Story Alert, and I want to say thank you for that, but I just wanted to say that you scared the crap out of me! My phone was trying to tell me I got an email and it sounded like a jackhammer so I flipped out and thought someone was trying to kill me. Okay, I sound dumb, but just wanted to tell you! :D**

**Oh, one last thing guys! Make sure to check out my poll on my profile and answer the question of the day! I need to know your opinions on things!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Would you guys rather see a story on Annabeth spending Winter Break with her Dad in San Francisco taking place during the time Percy is missing, or would you rather see a story where Mia is noticing the changes in Annabeths behavior and personality while Percy is missing? The one about Annabeth visiting her Dad is going to be how Annabeths family notices the changes and sadness in Annabeth while Percy is missing and I have something really cool planned for it, but tell me which idea you like best! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter V

**Oh. My. Gods. 43 REVIEWS! I can't believe so many people actually reviewed! I sound really stupid right now but I really mean it! I love you guys! I want to give a special thanks to LoveDaJ's for basically making my day with your awesome review. Oh, and almost everybody wanted the story with Annabeth with her Dad so I decided to make that one, BUT, I am 75% sure I am doing the one with Mia!**

**On with the story!**

Unfortunately, Poseidon and Athena kept on fighting like two year olds while Percy and I slowly walked away to find somewhere to hide from the gods, get my plans done, and well, make up for that kiss in the elevator that got interrupted, yet again.

We found a place in the old throne room that got destroyed during the war. The gods are now using a temporary room until I make some plans for a new one.

"Ughh, I have no idea how to do cram all this stuff in here," I groaned.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused.

"Well, Apollo wants about three million statues of himself, Aphrodite wants about four million statues and a Hall of Fame for the "cutest couples of all time", Artemis wants her own shooting range to practice archery, Demeter wants her own personal garden, Hermes wants a mailroom and a technology room, and so much more from the other gods that I cant even remember half the things they listed," I complained.

"Speaking of gods, why don't they know anything about us dating? Don't they know everything that we do?" he asked.

"The gods went on a "break" because they used up a whole bunch of their powers during the war. They will eventually find out even if we don't tell them ourselves," I replied.

"Oh."

With that, I went on drawing plans for the Throne Room and all the requests from the gods while Percy looked over my shoulder and played with my hair. We went on like that for about 5 hours.

"Annabethhhhhh," Percy whined.

"What?" I questioned, annoyed by his disruption.

"I'm bored."

"Well, that's nice to know Percy. I really would have been hurt if you didn't tell me that," I replied, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Weren't we about to do something in the elevator before the doors opened?" he asked innocently

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Percy. We were about to ki-"

He cut me off by crashing his lips against mine. I was about to let go, but decided to just go on with it. I was getting bored drawing two hundred different statues of Aphrodite anyway.

So, we sat on the floor of the old Throne Room just kissing.

"Percy? Annabeth? What do think you're doing?" Hestia whispered with her eyes wide open.

Caught.

You should have seen the look on our faces. Percy and I looked like two bright red tomatoes. We were blushing like crazy.

"I was giving her CPR!" Percy blurted out.

Oh gods. Are you serious?

Hestia stared at him like he said he was in love with Artemis.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking making out in HERE? Of all places, you pick Olympus? We already have enough PDA with Ares and Aphrodite!" Hestia whisper-yelled.

"Please don't tell anybody! Nobody even knows yet about us except for everybody at camp! Athena will KILL me!" I pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont tell anybody. I don't want to. Do you know how awkward it is to find two teenagers making out under Zeus's throne?" She shuddered.

I never realized we were under his throne. Huh.

Hestia slowly walked away, muttering about disgusting teenagers.

Just then, Percy's phone started to ring. He looked at the Caller ID. It said: Mom. Then looked at the time. 6:01.

We both looked at each other.

Oh crap.

**A/N: Okay guys! Can anybody guess what the next chapter is? Anyway, REVIEW! Flames welcome! Anybody OOC? Oh, I might upload the story about Annabeth and her Dad today! Keep your eyes open for it! Tell me anything you don't like or like about this story! I need to know! Make sure to answer the question of the day too!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If Annabeth were to tell Mia what happened to Percy (When he went missing in The Lost Hero), how would she tell her without telling her she's a demigod? Please tell me!**


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School sucks. I have nothing else to say except thank you for the reviews. So….yeah.

Oh crap.

I widened my eyes and motioned for Percy to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answered nervously.

"Percy? There's been a change of plans. We're going to meet at a restaurant instead of at our house. Okay? Oh, and hurry up. We're starving."

"Uh, okay, Mom. What restaurant though?"

"The Palm."

"Okay Mom. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

He hung up and faced me. "We have to go. Now."

I stood up and held his hand while we speed-walked out of the room. We went through the halls until we reached the elevator.

We went in hurriedly and pressed the button that said LOBBY.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only a little bit though."

I nodded.

"So, I guess we're going to wing it today when we tell them?" I questioned with a playful grin.

"Yup. And if we totally screw up, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

There was an awkward silence that followed, the only sound in the tiny elevator the extremely annoying music that nobody could stand.

The elevator opened, revealing the crowded lobby. We pushed pass all the people until we could reach the door that finally led us outside. Percy frantically looked around for his car, until I spotted it and dragged him towards it. I plopped down into the shotgun seat while Percy took the drivers seat. He started the car and he slowly backed up out of his parking space.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Some place called The Palm. I have no idea where it is. Do you know?" He questioned.

"Percy, you've been in New York longer than me. Do you really except me to know?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Well, we don't really go out to eat that much. I was surprised she changed plans. She thinks restaurants should be closed down because she thinks homemade food is better than outside food."

"Oh. Well, we shouldn't even be worried where the restaurant is, because I don't think we're going to be getting out of traffic anytime soon," I said while gesturing toward the endless rows of cars in front of us.

Percy furrowed his brows, but then followed my gaze and frowned. This was then followed by a string of some very colorful words in Ancient Greek.

"Crap! We're going to be late for dinner and you're not going to get to school on time. You're supposed to be there before seven right?" he asked me, his eyebrows scrunching up in that cute way when he's worried.

My face dropped as I realized what he said. I could _not_ be late. I wasn't even supposed to be out!

"I'll figure something out. Besides, if I'm late, I could just trick the principal using the Mist," I tried to say reassuringly.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the cars in front of us. The line of cars hadn't moved one bit. I peeked at the clock in the car worriedly. It read 6:15.

I turned on the radio trying to break the silence. I adjusted the volume and waited to see what came on. A robotic sounding voice broke the awkward silence in the car.

"_Tryouts for the Goode High swimming team are to be held on Friday, September 17, the first week of school. All students wanting to participate are to meet at the pool at three fifteen sharp. Don't miss it! This is your only chance."_

Percy's eyebrow arched.

"Think I should try out?" he asked me with a grin. We both knew that Percy would have an advantage in swimming.

"Well, I don't know, are you good enough?" I asked with a smile, sarcasm clear in my voice.

We laughed while Percy moved the car a foot. We weren't getting out anytime soon.

Joy.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter AGAIN guys! I just felt like giving you guys another cliffhanger. Every good author knows that's always the way to go. Oh, and sorry if I got anything wrong in this chapter. Don't know much about New York. I live in a tiny state. :P ANYWAY, REVIEW! Tell me any suggestions, complaints, or COMPLIMENTS! I WELCOME FLAMES! Oh, and if you guys care, which you probably don't, I didn't win the Spelling Bee this time. PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "WINTER BREAK"!**

**IT'S NOT VERY GOOD, BUT PLEASE JUST LOOK AT IT!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS ONE WAY YOU DON'T WANT PERCY AND ANNABETH TO TELL PAUL AND SALLY?**

**FOR EXAMPLE, IN YOUR REVIEW, SAY: I DON'T WANT PERCY AND ANNABETH TO TELL THEM AND RUN OUT OF THE RESTAURANT. OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE ANSWER! I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT WANT TO KNOW IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE IT!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Sorry for the late update guys! I caught up with school and everything. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJatO. *sigh***

_We laughed while Percy moved the car a foot. We weren't getting out anytime soon._

_Joy._

Yup, we're still stuck in traffic. Doesn't look like we're getting out anytime soon either. It's been about fifteen minutes since we left Olympus. We're also about twenty minutes late for dinner. Could this day get any better? (Note the sarcasm.)

Percy on the other hand didn't look too mad anymore. He was occupying himself by tapping Riptide (In pen form, of course) against the steering wheel. ADHD acting up again probably.

"Really, Percy?" I asked with a laugh.

He turned to me as if he just noticed I was there. "Oh. I don't know. Bored, I guess."

Exciting conversation, huh?

_This is pathetic. You can't even have a normal conversation with your boyfriend. Say something! _The little voice inside of my head scolded me.

Thankfully, I was saved by the bell. More like the horn, actually.

"HEY IDIOT! MOVE YOUR FREAKING CAR!" a very impatient old man yelled from the car behind us. He emphasized this by bumping his car into ours.

Percy's eyes widened and he craned his neck to see the rude old man. "Shut up μαλάκας!" he yelled back while he drove the car a bit further.

"I don't speak Spanish you stupid teenager!" the man shot back.

I rolled my eyes at his idiotic comeback. "Okay, now he's ticking me off. How does someone get Spanish confused with Greek?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know. All I know is that I really want to kick that old coot in his soft spot," he replied, his eyes filled with fury.

I laughed and held his arm. "Calm down, violence is never the answer."

Percy looked at me like I just said Hera was my favorite person in the world. "Violence is never the answer? Are you serious? I never thought I would EVER hear that coming from YOU of all people."

I punched his shoulder jokingly and stuck out my tongue. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Now move your car before the "old coot" has to get on to you again."

He rolled his eyes and moved the car to catch up. The old man seemed to have forgotten about us because he didn't bother us anymore.

Awkwardness was in the air yet again. I bit my lip and snuck a peek at Percy. He seemed to have calmed down about the incident and was tapping Riptide against the steering wheel again. I seriously have no idea why I'm so uncomfortable. I guess I'm not used to us dating. I mean, going from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend isn't as easy as it looks.

Out of nowhere, I reached over and kissed him. I opened my eyes, still kissing him, to see his reaction. His face was as red as one of Apollo's scared cows, and his eyes were wide. He was about to close his eyes when I pulled away and slammed my back onto my seat.

I cannot believe I just did that. I looked away and pretended to be deeply interested in a trashcan on the sidewalk. After about ten seconds of staring at a discarded piece of trash, Percy spoke up.

"Well, I'm guessing you, uh, did that, to break the silence?" he asked with a laugh.

I flushed deep red and turned to face him. But, just as I was about to answer, someone honked their horn. I looked forward and realized that the car in front of us was way ahead of us. Percy jerked the car forward, and I saw that we were almost at the stoplight.

Percy sighed in relief. He was about to say something when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

I could hear someone yelling something about being starving and that we should hurry up.

"Okay Mom, calm down. We're still in traffic, and we'll be there in about ten minutes or so."

She hung up and he turned to face me.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

"Uh, we were kind of, you know, talking about me kissing you," I replied, my face still flushed.

He grinned, clearly amused by my reaction.

"It's not funny! I can't help it!" I said, pouting, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Can't help what? My extreme hotness?" he asked with a look of innocence on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and punched his arm. He didn't feel anything of course, because of his invincibility.

"Ha! You didn't deny my hotness!" he remarked.

Well, I can't. He has amazing eyes that can make any girl swoon, perfect body from years of monster fighting, and a great personality. Most of the time.

"No, I didn't deny it because I don't feel like arguing," I lied. What? Do you expect me to admit it?

He looked at me skeptically. "Uh huh. Sureeeeeee. Whatever you say. You're just mad 'cause I didn't say you were hot. Not that you aren't. Because you are. Oh gods, I'm rambling," he said, blushing and stuttering at the last part.

I grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Oh gods, Seaweed Brain. Did you really expect me to admit you're hot? My fatal flaw is Hubris, remember? Besides, I thought it was obvious that everybody thinks you're cute. The Aphrodite cabin idolizes you."

He smiled, clearly happy to get me to admit something for once in my life. In between all of this though, I realized that Percy had finally gotten us to the restaurant. I didn't even notice. Stupid ADHD.

Percy seemed to realize this too, and he jumped out of the car and frantically tried to get to my door so he could open for it for me.

I fake gasped. "Percy Jackson? Being a gentleman? It's a miracle!"

He stuck his tongue out playfully and held my hand. We both approached the front door, and looked at each other.

This is it. The time we finally tell his parents. Let's pray we don't screw up.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not really proud of this chapter. It sucks. But, I had to post SOMETHING. Right? OH, I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING! Rick Riordan is making a new book, called the Demigod Diaries! It's going to have Percy and Annabeth's first date! EEP! I squealed like a maniac when I read it! Go check it out on his blog. REVIEW! Suggestions, complaints, or compliments? Tell me in a review or a PM! Come on people, you know you want to! Answer the Question of The Day too!**

**QUESTION'S OF THE DAY: Answer one, two, or ALL of these questions!**

**Do I look like a promising writer? **

**What is one thing I am strong at? (Characterization, spelling, etc.)**

**Have you read my other stories?**

**Have you ever accidently called someone a character in the Percy Jackson books? I keep on calling my friend, Annabelle, Annabeth. EVERY TIME I TALK TO HER! I think I'm too obsessed with Percy Jackson. :D**


	8. Chapter VIII

_This is it. The time we finally tell his parents. Let's pray we don't screw up._

Percy slowly turned the door handle, probably wanting to waste as much time as possible, which I didn't argue with. We entered the restaurant, called The Palm if I do recall, and looked around the packed room. It was a fancy place, probably somewhere a couple would go on a date. I felt underdressed, compared to all the people wearing dresses and suits. All I was wearing was a white shirt and some jeans, and Percy was wearing a grey shirt and some jeans also. Fancy, huh?

"May I help you two? Do you have a reservation?" a young girl, probably a waitress, questioned us with a smile.

"We're here to meet my parents," Percy replied.

"Name please?" the girl asked.

"They're either under the name Jackson or Blofis."

The girl looked down and started reading a small journal that had reservations in it, tracing the names with her finger.

"Ah, here it is. I'll show you guys your table," she looked up and smiled.

Percy and I nodded and started following the girl. She led us through dining room after dining room, some people giving us glares on the way, until she stopped us at a table a few feet away from Paul and Sally.

"Well, here you are! Someone will be with you in a minute," the girl said cheerfully.

I thanked her and headed toward our table. When we reached the table, I saw Paul and Sally sitting there, probably very hungry and annoyed. When they looked up though, they immediately smiled and stood up.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" Mrs. Jackson said while enveloping me in a quick hug.

I was startled, but I hugged her back.

"I'm great Mrs. Jackson, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm great, little bit hungry though. And call me Sally," she replied with a smile.

I nodded, smiling, and turned to face Paul. I only met him maybe once or twice. I didn't know him very well.

"Hello Mr. Blofis. Nice to see you again," I greeted him.

"You too, Annabeth. I haven't seen you in a while," he replied with a warm smile. Paul seemed like a nice guy.

During all this, Percy was standing to the side, looking around the room, as if he was in his own little world. He is such a Seaweed Brain.

"Well, let's all sit down. We need to catch up on things," said Paul.

Percy looked at all of us, as if he just noticed we were there. I motioned for him to sit down on the seat next to me, giving him a come-sit-down-before-I-kill-you look. He smiled and plopped down next to me. We both faced Paul and Sally, ready to start a conversation before it got awkward.

"So, Annabeth, how is Olympus coming along? Percy told us you're the new architect. Are you excited?" Sally asked me, looking like she couldn't believe a sixteen year old was already an architect.

I smiled. I loved talking about my plans for Olympus. "Yes, very excited. I can't wait to see what it'll look like in the end. It's pretty hard though. Everybody wants something. A huge statue of themselves, their own personal room, stuff like that," I said, wanting to keep on rambling about architecture, but, according to Percy, people get bored after ten minutes of me talking nonstop about architecture.

"Well, I'm sure it'll turn out beautiful Annabeth. You can pull it off easily, I'm sure of it," Paul told me with a kind smile.

I felt an immediate burst of pride when he said that. Stupid hubris.

Even though I enjoyed it a bit, it was getting uncomfortable talking only about me. "So, Mrs. Jac-

"Call me Sally dear," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Anyway, Percy told me you're working on a novel. How's it going so far?" I asked her.

She grinned and her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's going wonderful. I'm planning on sending it to an editor soon. I just hope it sells."

Just then, a waitress appeared out of nowhere. Well, it looked like out of nowhere. I wasn't paying much attention. "Hello, my name is Maggie, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Do you guys need anything to drink while you're waiting? " the waitress said with a bright smile.

"Yes, that would be great. I would like a glass of wine," Sally replied with an equally bright smile.

Maggie turned to Paul and he gave the same answer, and then she turned to face Percy. I couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up when she looked at him. I swear, if she flirts with him….

"Umm, I'll have some Coke," Percy said, completely oblivious to the way the waitress, Maggie, looked at him.

Maggie scribbled in a small notebook and faced me. I could tell she was forcing her smile when she saw that I was sitting next to Percy. Is it rude not to give a tip?

"I'll have water," I said with a fake smile.

She nodded, and I could see that she gritted her teeth a bit. "Okay, here are your menus, and you guys can look at them while I get your beverages. Sound fine?" she asked us. Well, more like everybody except for me.

We all nodded in agreement and faced down at our menus while she walked away, brown ponytail swishing back and forth.

I looked over at Percy and noticed his lip curled up in disgust.

"What's with the face?" I teased him.

"They have two full pages just for seafood! My Dad would flip if he saw this," Percy replied, shaking his head while pointing at the menu.

"I'll make sure not to get the five pound Broiled Jumbo Lobster then," I said with a laugh as I read the page.

"If anybody gets seafood, I'm going to throw up," Percy said, almost gagging. I guess he really cared about his "friends underwater", as he called them.

"Aww, I happen to love lobster. One of my favorite foods," Paul said, obviously trying to hide a smile.

Percy looked about ready to barf all over the table.

"Calm down, Percy. Nobody's getting seafood," Sally said, while stifling a laugh at Percy's face.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and continued to read through the menu. I could tell he was having trouble reading it because of his dyslexia, his eyebrows scrunching up in that cute way of his. I too was having trouble, but I just settled on looking at the pictures. The menu was full of everything from pasta to steak to crab cakes.

I felt the urge to fiddle with something, my ADHD acting up again, so I settled on looking around the room. There was a long table where a family was settled around, a few businessmen, and a lot of couples varying in age.

There was something unsettling about one couple, who looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't identify who they were because both of their backs were turned. But, when they turned around, I was so stunned I almost fell out of my chair.

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil. XD I hope you guys like this! I put off all of my homework just to finish it! Anyway, REVIEW! Suggestions, complaints, compliments? Send a review or PM! I need to know your thoughts! Don't be shy! Flames welcome! Make sure to answer the Question Of The Day!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who should be the people Annabeth saw? Don't say any gods; I'm not going to do that. No monsters either. Who could it be?**

**REVIEW**

**PM**

**REVIEW**

**PM **

**REVIEW**

**NOW!**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO!**

**PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter IX: Blackmail And Blurting

**A/N: *Cue suspenseful music* THIS IS IT GUYS! THEY FINALLY TELL THEM! Oh gosh, I 'm so nervous…In the words of the wise Annabeth: Let's pray we don't screw up. Well, more like I, not we, but you know what I mean. BTW, sorry for not updating! I know, it took me like three weeks, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys so I tried to make it long and good!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in my 40's. I don't live in San Antonio, Texas. And I'm not a dude. I guess you can conclude that I don't own Percy Jackson. ;)**

**DEDICATED TO: .Narnia, one of the most awesome people on Fanfiction. ;) If you haven't read her stories, you should get off my story right now and go read them. I'm serious. I COMMAND YOU! ;)))**

_There was something unsettling about one couple, who looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't identify who they were because both of their backs were turned. But, when they turned around, I was so stunned I almost fell out of my chair._

Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue were on a DATE. Everybody knew they were a couple, but nobody ever thought they actually went on dates in fancy restaurants and everything. But, that wasn't the most surprising thing. Nope, not even close. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was wearing a freaking dress. A RED DRESS. Out of all the people in the world, Clarisse would be last person I would ever expect to wear a dress. She didn't look like she was enjoying it though. She was pulling and tugging at the dress, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

I stared, gaping, at the couple. They hadn't noticed Percy and I at all. I don't even know if Percy himself noticed them. He was too busy debating between different kinds of steaks. We had bigger problems right now. What if Chris and Clarisse decided to talk to Paul and Sally about Percy and I's, uhm, relationship? First of all, that would extremely awkward, and second of all, I'm pretty sure they would go into details. I could just imagine them right now.

"_Oh, that was hilarious! We found them kissing in the dining hall, and then we dumped them in the lake! The Naiads said they saw them underwater, making out! They were in there forever! And then, the harpies caught them at the beach at midnight! You should've seen their faces! Hilarious!"_

That would not be pretty.

"Uh, Percy, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, forcing a smile.

He looked over at me, eyebrows furrowed in that cute way of his. "What's wrong? Did you see a monster?" he asked, his hand instinctively reaching for Riptide in his pocket.

"No, no. Just something I need to tell you. It's no big deal," I replied, anxious to leave before Chris and Clarisse noticed.

Sally arched her brow questionably at us, probably wondering why I was acting weird. Paul just sat there, clearly amused.

Percy sighed while I practically dragged him over by the restrooms. It seemed like I always had to drag him places. I managed to get us over by an abnormally large plant to hide behind.

"Percy, we've got a problem. Chris and Clarisse are here. On a date," I whispered.

"What? A date? I have GOT to see this!" he said with a wide grin.

"Percy, do you not realize that the two of them had a front row view of us kissing? They know everything! The underwater kiss, the harpies, Chiron giving us the lecture, everything! They're going to ruin our whole plan!" I hissed.

"What plan? I thought we were winging it. Besides, it's not like they're going to see us," he said, green eyes wandering around.

"They're five tables away. I think they can see us, Percy. And would you look at me for one second? I can't believe you think a table is more interesting than me," I said, aggravated at his lack of focus. Yeah, yeah, I know we have ADHD, but is it that hard to look at someone for a few seconds?

He was about to reply, but two approaching voices made us both freeze in place.

"Honestly Chris, can you not go one second without knocking over something? Now it looks like you freaking peed your pants. Smooth, real smooth. And I have some on my dress too," a way too familiar voice said.

Chris and Clarisse. Oh gods.

"Come on, we're not going to die. It's not a big deal. Let's just get cleaned up and finish our dat-" the other voice stopped short when they saw Percy and I by the plant.

"Percy? Annabeth? What are you guys doing here?" Chris questioned with a smile.

"What? Prissy and Blondie are here? Oh great, just great," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

She stepped up beside Chris, and to say it lightly, Percy bust out laughing.

"OH MY GODS! Y-Y-YOU'RE WEARING A D-DRESS! SOMEONE GET ME A CAMERA! THIS IS GOLD!" Percy laughed, gasping for air.

Clarisse's fist clenched, aiming for Percy's jaw, but Chris held onto her arm and gave her a don't-kill-him look. She wouldn't have done any harm anyway, since Percy was invincible.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked weakly with a forced laugh. This was not a situation I wanted to be in.

"Fine. Now, if you don't mind, we have something to take care of," she said bitterly, about to walk to the restrooms, but Chris stopped her.

"No Clarisse, tell them why you're wearing a dress. I'm sure they'd like to know," Chris said with a smile.

Clarisse sighed irritably and faced us. "I promised Silena once that I would wear a dress on Chris and I's first date. Happy now? Goodbye," she said, once again trying to get away, but Chris once again pulled her back.

I raised my eyebrows. I thought it was a dare or something, not something like that. It was actually pretty…unusual for Clarisse.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm sure she would have wanted to see you right now," I said sympathetically. Everybody knew Clarisse didn't take Silena's death too well.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied blankly, but I could see the hurt behind her eyes. To everyone's surprise, Silena and Clarisse had become good friends at some point. Weird friendship, but it worked. Clarisse acted tough all the time, but you could see the hurt of Silena's death clearly on her face.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Is this your first date or something?" Chris asked.

Percy and I looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, Annabeth wanted to, uh, meet my parents so we're having dinner together here," said Percy.

"Why the heck are you hiding behind a plant?" Clarisse said skeptically.

I swallowed and looked at Percy. This was going to be extremely embarrassing, but I had to come up with an excuse or else Chris and Clarisse would ruin everything.

"We were kissing," I said, my face flushing with embarrassment.

I snuck a look at Percy. He looked like someone had dunked his face in red paint. He was laughing hesitantly, giving me a let's-leave-before-my-Mom-thinks-we-actually-are-kissing look.

"Oh, really? That's perfect for what I had in mind, actually. Well, you know how I'm wearing a dress? I know that one of you two will go off and tell someone about this. And I have to make sure no one EVER hears about this, right? So, since you have some blackmail material for us, we might as well have some blackmail material for you too, am I right?" Clarisse said with a mischievous smile.

I think I have a tiny idea of where she's going with this, and it doesn't seem too good.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, probably completely lost. Again.

"I need a picture of you two kissing. Not just a peck on the lips, but full-on making out," Clarisse smirked. Oh gods. If she showed the picture to Athena….

"What? No! What if someone finds-" Percy was about to protest, but Clarisse cut him off.

"Okay, we'll just make sure to pass by Olympus and tell Poseidon and Athena all about you two. Every little detail," Clarisse said with a smug smile.

_WHAT? THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN TELLING PAUL AND SALLY! FIRST OF ALL, PERCY WOULD GET BLASTED TO PIECES, AND SECOND OF ALL, ATHENA WOULD DISOWN ME!_

I grabbed Percy's shirt and immediately started kissing him without hesitation. He jumped a bit, and I almost lost my grip on his shirt. His lips were unusually warm, but soft. I could hear Clarisse pulling out her phone and taking about three million pictures, jumping around to get different angles. Chris was in the background making gagging noises during all this.

I loosened my grip on Percy's shirt and pulled away. My lips were tingling, and little bursts of electricity were flying through me.

"Are we done now?" I asked Clarisse bitterly. I mean, yeah, I wanted to kiss my boyfriend, because honestly, who doesn't want to kiss Percy Jackson? (DON'T YOU EVER TELL HIM I SAID THAT) But, this was not the ideal time for kissing, especially when you are in the middle of a fancy restaurant filled with snobs who give you dirty looks every time you pass by.

Clarisse smiled happily and proceeded to the restroom, leaving Chris with Percy and I.

"Look guys, I'm really sor-" Chris began.

"Whatever. Just act like you don't know us when we sit down. Pay no attention. AT ALL. Okay? We're going to leave now," I said, walking off with Percy behind me.

"Oh gods, how long were we gone? They're going to think we're up to something," Percy said once he caught up to me.

"We were only gone for like seven minutes. We'll just tell them we saw some people from camp or something," I said reassuringly.

"I hope they don't say they want to meet them or something. That would suck," Percy replied.

I nodded in agreement and started to walk faster. Once we reached our table, I saw that the waitress, whose name was Maggie or something, was there, taking Paul and Sally's orders. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when she smiled when Percy sat down. Once again, Percy was completely oblivious to this. I gritted my teeth and sat down next to him. Sally arched an eyebrow at us, probably wondering why we were gone so long. I mouthed: _Tell you later. _She nodded and I looked down at the menu. Most of it seemed to be steak and seafood, but they had a few pasta dishes.

"Um, I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana," I told Maggie.

"I'll take the Prime Double Cut New York Strip," Percy added.

Paul and Sally ordered something else, but I didn't pay much attention because I was too busy glaring at Maggie. Stupid, flirty, waitress. I decided I had had enough, so I tried to make Percy notice something for once in his life. I leaned over and whispered in his ear in the lowest voice I could muster.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but that waitress is obviously flirting with you. I think it'd be better for both of us if you made it clear you're not interested. And no, I'm not jealous. I'm just sick of seeing her practically leering at you."

Percy arched an eyebrow and glanced at Maggie. "Come on, she can't help it. I mean really, who can resist this?" he whispered in my ear while pointing at himself.

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. It didn't harm him of course, just practically smashed _my_ hand. It felt like his skin was made of steel or something. I cursed under my breath and held my throbbing hand. Percy looked truly concerned now, probably worrying that he broke my fingers or something. Pfft, like I was that weak. But, I got to admit, my hand hurt like Hades.

"Would you like some ice for that?" Maggie asked with fake sympathy. She was using that stupid angel voice that snooty girls used. She probably just said that for Percy. Hmmph.

My lip curled up in disgust as I saw fake concern on her face. "No, I'm fine. I'll live," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

She shrugged and turned away to give our orders to the cooks. I don't know if it was just me, but I think I heard her muttering some choice words while she was walking. I'm pretty sure it wasn't my imagination. Girls these days. Only go after guys who have girlfriends. I sighed inwardly and faced Paul and Sally.

"So, Paul, do you think it's going to be awkward having Percy as one of your students?" I asked him. Yes, I know, lame question, but I can't stand not having something to talk about.

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think it'll be okay. I'm pretty sure some students think I'll give him special treatment, but that's against some school law or something."

Percy's jaw dropped and looked at Paul with wide eyes. "WHAT? I thought you'd just give me an A on everything and I wouldn't have to do work!"

"No, he'd get fired if he did that. He has to treat you like everybody else," Sally laughed.

Percy muttered something incoherent about fairness or something, but I wasn't paying much attention. My eyes drifted off toward Chris and Clarisse, who caught my eye and started smirking. I scowled and turned away from them, not wanting to think about what would happen if my mother saw the pictures. I almost shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" Paul asked me.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. Just thinking, about you know, stuff," I said, trying to reassure him I wasn't a crazy lunatic who frowned at walls.

"Well, you've been looking pretty anxious this whole time. Are you sure something's not bothering you?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just nervous that a monster will come and attack us or something," I replied.

He still looked a bit skeptical, but he just shook his head and laughed. Percy was looking at me questioningly, arching his eyebrow. Sally just looked completely confused. I almost laughed when I realized her expression was almost identical to Percy's when he was confused. I was about to comment on that, but Maggie came with a big platter in her hand, probably with all of our orders. Is it just me, or did we order our plates only five minutes ago? Why is sh eheer so early? She was smiling brightly, as if she was the happiest girl in the world. I noticed her smile got wider when she saw Percy. I had to stop myself from groaning.

She balanced the platter on the edge of the table and served us our orders.

"The steak is for you, right?" she asked Percy in an aggravating, flirty voice.

"Uh, yeah." he answered blankly.

Maggie frowned a bit at his answer, probably thinking her flirting would have worked. Too bad. Is it bad that I'm enjoying her misery?

"Well, if you guys need anything, you can call me over anytime, okay? I'll bring refills for your drinks in a little bit," she said with a cheerful voice.

We all nodded and she walked away. I looked down at my plate, which looked pretty good, but I wasn't really in the mood to eat. My stomach was churning, my hands were clammy, and I couldn't stop fidgeting, something I did when I was nervous. What are they going to say when we tell them? Oh gods, what am I going to do when I tell _my_ dad? What if he says I need to focus on school, not have a boyfriend? Okay, off-topic. I took a deep breath, and cleared my mind. Well, tried to.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and picked up the fork. It felt like there were five million butterflies in my stomach. That was such a crappy metaphor. More like killer bees. Ignoring my nervousness, I played around with my food and managed to swallow a bite without feeling sick. I hadn't realized it until now, but there was an extremely awkward silence between the four of us. Not one person was saying a thing, the sound of forks and spoons clanging against the plates the only thing that could be heard. I bit my lip, sneaking a peek at Percy, and saw that hadn't even touched his food, but instead seemed like he was…..staring at my hair. Weird. Sally looked deeply interested in her nails, and Paul, well; he was the only one actually eating his food, even though he was chewing really slowly, turning his head and looking at all of us, as if he expected one of us to say something. My heart was beating really quickly now, as if I knew something bad was going to happen.

My throat was dry from all my anxiousness. I picked up my glass of water and practically gulped down the whole thing. But, while I was drinking, someone decided to break the silence in a very creative way.

"M-Me and Annabeth are going out. We-We're dating," Percy blurted out, stammering like an idiot.

And then, well, I kind of did a spit-take.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! IS IT GOOD? I'M SO NERVOUS! *takes long, deep, breath* Okay, you guys, I'm even more nervous than Annabeth right now…..Oh gosh. I'm just sure you guys will hate it. Oh no. *bites nails***

**Oh gosh people, you have to review! I will honestly die and go read the Percy Jackson and Hunger Games books in the closet if you guys don't review. I NEED TO KNOW. Horrible? TELL ME! AWESOME? TELL ME! FLAMES ACCEPTED! Did I do this all wrong? I know you guys wanted Thalico or something, and some of you wanted Paul and Sally to find them kissing somewhere, but honestly, this idea has been in my head ever since I started this. Can't you just imagine Annabeth doing a spit-take? I can! XD**

**WOAH! ALMOST 3,000 WORDS. You guys, even though it seem short, this took me forever. I had a major writers block, and at one point, I looked at myself and thought to myself: "I will totally screw this whole thing up. I am such a failure." Sorry, I tend to be extremely pessimistic at times….**

**CONCLUSION: PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. SAY ANYTHING. SEND ME A PM. SOMETHING. I am so doubtful right now…..**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What was your favorite part out of this whole chapter? If you had one…;)**


	10. Chapter X

HEY GUYS!

I've decided that can't continue this story anymore. I just have no inspiration. So, I'm going to delete it. I'm sorry if you guys liked it. :'(

**APRIL FOOLS!**

Haha, scared you there, didn't I? I'm still going to continue this story. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! March and April are the busiest months of the year, and I seriously had not time for anything. But, I am planning on updating in a few hours, hopefully. I just wanted your opinion on something, because I have a tiny writers block. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

**SNEAK PEEK!**

"**You're WHAT?" Sally sputtered, completely ignoring my spit-take. She looked absolutely elated.**

"**We're um, kind of, dating…...," I answered, laughing nervously.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Come on, more reviews equal faster updates! If you guys have any suggestions, I'll consider them! ;)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Last Chapter: Hugs and Kisses!

**A/N: I'm BAAAACK!**

**I really don't feel like explaining the reasons why I had no time to update, honestly. I mean, I think we all know the reasons why. School, extreme writers block, stress…**

**So, enjoy the story?**

* * *

><p>"<em>M-Me and Annabeth are going out. We-We're dating," Percy blurted out, stammering like an idiot.<em>

_And then, well, I kind of did a spit-take._

"You're WHAT?" Sally sputtered, completely ignoring my spit-take. She looked absolutely elated.

"We're um, kind of, dating…" I answered, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, actually, we have been for three weeks. We didn't really know how to tell you guys," Percy added, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

Sally's jaw dropped. "THREE WEEKS? And you didn't tell us? Do you know how long we've been waiting for you two to finally come to your senses and realize you like each other?"

_Well, I made it pretty obvious, but it took your oblivious son two years to realize that I liked him,_ I thought.

Just as I was about to answer stupidly, Paul coughed and spoke up.

"You guys _do_ know I saw you guys making out by that tree over there, right? Sally didn't see anything, though."

Oh, gods.

I froze, staring at Paul. I probably looked like a bright red, goldfish, with my mouth hanging open and my cheeks flushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Percy didn't look much different. We were both blushing in horrible, uncomfortable embarrassment.

"Why, may I ask, were you two making out behind a tree? In a public restaurant?" asked Sally, a smile dancing on her lips.

Percy and I glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond.

Percy swallowed hard and chuckled, something he did when he tried to come up with excuses. _This isn't going to turn out very well…_

"Come on Mom, we're teenagers, cut us some slack. We can't help it!"

_I must say, Percy is such an eloquent man,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh gosh, they get it from the gods," Sally muttered quietly.

I widened my eyes and blushed so much I was afraid I would look like a bright red tomato for the rest of my life.

Paul and Sally were obviously enjoying my reaction. They tried to keep straight faces, stifling laughs and pursing their lips to keep from smiling. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest when I noticed Percy cracking up beside me. He's such a supportive boyfriend, isn't he?

"How'd you guys even start going out in the first place? Sally and I gave up and stopped hoping you two were going to get together since it took you so long," said Paul, after he managed to collect himself.

Percy and I looked at each other for help, not knowing how to respond. What the Hades were we going to say? _"We kissed on Percy's birthday, got thrown in the lake by the other campers, and then we continued making out underwater for a really long time!"_

Uh, no.

Not giving me enough time to think of a plan, Percy decided to speak first. I had a hunch it wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"Well, let's just say that Annabeth practically threw herself on me-" said Percy, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

If I had been drinking something, I would have done a spit take AGAIN.

"I did _not_!" I interrupted, giving him a playful shove. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter, and wondered if anyone else was as mortified as I was. Who knew I could get so flustered?

"Oh come on, don't deny it Annabeth. We all know you can't resist me, just admit it," he smirked.

"That's funny; I can't imagine _Annabeth_, of all people,doing that. I always thought that Percy would be the one throwing himself all over Annabeth, considering he always talks about her-" Sally said, winking at me.

"MOM!" Percy exclaimed, stopping Sally from talking any further. His face looked exactly like the bright red strawberries at camp. A few people had started staring at us, probably wondering what the Hades was going on.

"No, seriously, how did it honestly, truly happen? Sally choked out between fits of laughter. Her face had turned a shade of light pink, just like the exterior of the Aphrodite cabin.

Percy and I laughed nervously and fidgeted.

_Maybe if we don't say anything for a long time, they'll change the subject! Gods, I'm getting horrible at thinking up plans these days. Athena would disown me if she heard me right now._

I could just imagine her right now, scolding me. "_See, I told you, that son of Poseidon is ruining you! Since when do you get flustered like that? You're a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite!"_

Stupid ADHD.

I half expected Percy to blurt out something utterly idiotic, but he was too busy chatting with the fish in the fish tank across the room. I felt Sally giving me an expectant look, as if she actually thought we were going to answer her question.

I tried to avoid their stares, and instead pretended to be deeply interested in my hands.

_Oh, look! A _scar_! That one's from when Percy and I were sparring, and he accidently slashed me with Riptide! And I got _that_ one when I tripped over a rock while I was too busy glaring at Rachel and Percy!_

I looked up at Sally for a millisecond to see if she was still giving me an expectant look, but shifted my eyes back down again when I saw her arch an eyebrow at our silence.

Paul cleared his throat and smiled. "Um, _now_ would be a good time to talk."

I bit my lip, looking over at Percy again. He was still having a mental conversation with that lobster. Honestly, I'm offended that he pays more attention to sea creatures than he does to me.

_Come on, Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena, think of a plan! All you have to do is tell them the extremely long story of how you and Percy got together, and you'll be perfectly fine! _

I silently prayed to Athena that this would work out well, and took a deep breath.

"Um, well, we somehow ended up kissing a few hours after the war ended…and then we just…started going out?" I answered, although it sounded more like a question.

Sally looked unimpressed, while Paul face palmed.

"So, you're telling me that you two kissed, and then you magically started going out?" Sally questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, other things happened, but it's a long story," I explained, trying to come up with an excuse.

"We're listening," Sally said, smiling. She looked over at Paul, who looked deep in thought. "Aren't we, Paul?"

He blinked at her. Looking like he had no idea what we were even talking about, he slowly nodded his head.

Sally grinned at me, motioning for me to go on and tell them. _Oh, crap._

"I think Percy would be happy to tell you!" I insisted, nudging him.

"What?" Percy asked, completely lost, as usual._ That's what he gets for paying more attention to a crustacean than he does to his girlfriend!_

"Percy, would you like to tell us how we started going out?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes like Drew when she had tried to convince Percy to break up with me.

He glared at me and faced his parents, who were not so patiently waiting for us to tell them the very embarrassing, personal story of how we got together.

"We kind of…" he mumbled, looking around the room for inspiration. His mesmerizing green eyes landed on a huge grandfather clock that I had been resting on while Percy and I had been forced to make out. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he reached for my clammy hand under the table, interlocking our fingers.

_What the HADES is he doing?_ I screeched, mentally.

"Sorry, we have to go, Annabeth needs to, uh, return to her dorm, because she's going to be late if we don't hurry up, and it's already six forty-five, and if we don't get back by seven, her dorm master will freak out and she'll get in huge trouble!" Percy said, all in one breath.

And with that, he quickly pulled me out of my chair and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the door. Sally looked shocked and enraged, while Paul looked like he knew this was going to happen, because he just grinned.

Sally jumped out of her chair, about to run after us, but Paul grabbed her before she could even take one step.

I faintly heard her complain and mutter something to Paul, to which he replied, "It's going to fine Sally, just don't make cookies for a week and Percy will probably tell you everything. We'll discuss grandkids later."

I blushed furiously, and saw that Percy didn't look any different. We were still running through the aisles, and practically everyone was staring at us. Percy's idea wasn't the smartest, but not having to tell his parents the story was relieving.

My ADHD part of my brain took over, and I noticed that Percy's hand was still firmly wrapped around my wrist, pulling me everywhere.

"Hey! I'm supposed to drag you places, not the other way around!" I scolded him. He just turned around and looked at me, a smug smile on his lips.

We had reached the door now, and we were right by Maggie, who was smacking and popping her gum, intently focused on her bedazzled phone. She looked up and seemed to have noticed Percy and I. Her cold, blue eyes locked with my gray ones, and she instantly scowled, her lip curling up in disgust.

This amused Percy, but infuriated me.

At the last minute, I decide to do something utterly stupid, but yet satisfying.

I grabbed Percy by his neck, pulling him towards me. Grinning like a madwoman, I crashed my lips against his and kissed him with all I had. At first, he was so startled, he just stood there, stiff as a board, but he eventually recovered from his shock and kissed me back. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away, smirking at Maggie's reaction. She was almost trembling, with her fists clenching at her sides and her eyes blazing with fury.

It was a cliché thing to do, but it's not like I was going to leave the restaurant without making her angry. I had too much pride.

"It'd be nice if you didn't show so much PDA, you know," she growled. _Ugh, you should see Ares and Aphrodite._

She then glared at me and leaned down to whisper something in Percy's ear. She obviously wanted me to overhear, because she didn't bother to lower her voice.

"Call me," she said, and handed Percy a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. Percy frowned down at it, looking confused. Before he could do anything else, I snatched it away and tore it up into about six million little pieces. I beamed at Percy, proud of myself.

Maggie's jaw dropped in shock. She swallowed hard, gave me one last final glare, and stomped off, shaking with anger. The other customers looked at her, then Percy and I, and Maggie again, looking like they couldn't believe that just happened.

_Ladies and gentlemen, my work here is done._

I smirked and looked up at Percy, who was smirking as well, and pulled us out of that dreaded restaurant. The night was cold and chilly, the wind whipping my hair around. Nonetheless, it seemed perfect, even though we basically just ditched Percy's parents and ran out of the restaurant. I couldn't help sneaking a peek at Paul and Sally through the restaurant window, and as soon as I caught a glimpse of a bright red dress, I almost shrieked.

Chris and Clarisse were sitting with Paul and Sally, probably telling them everything that happened between Percy and I this summer. The little food I had consumed at dinner threatened to come back up as my stomach churned and twisted.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked me, looking concerned.

"T-They're sitting w-with them!" I stammered, looking up at Percy with wide eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looked into the restaurant, and smiled.

He _smiled._

Putting his hand over my eyes, he grabbed my waist with his other hand and steered me away from the window. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Percy! What are you _doing_? They're humiliating us! I'm _so_ going to tell everyone about her stupid dress-"

"Annabeth-"

"-and _she's_ going to be the one that gets humiliated-"

"I think you're-"

"- and I don't even care if Athena find's out! I can date you-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, it's not like we had the guts to do it anyways, there's no point in yelling about it all night long," he said, opening the car door for me. I slid into the leather seat and watched him as walked around the car and plopped down into his seat as well.

"I hate it when you start being all rational," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting like a little kid.

"I'm _always_ rational, what are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned back in my seat, resting my feet on the dashboard. I released a sigh of relief as I savored the strange moment of peace. No monsters, no arguing, no worrying…

"You know, if we get in a car accident, your knees will hit you in the face with your feet on the dashboard like that," Percy pointed out, a cocky smile plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

I scowled and opened my eyes, glaring at Percy for ruining the short moment of peace and quiet.

"What are you more worried about, me getting a minuscule amount of dirt on your car, or me bashing my knees in my face?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm just worried about your beautiful face, babe," he answered smoothly, making me blush.

"_Don't_ call me babe!" I exclaimed.

"You know you love it!"

I groaned at our immature conversation.

"You're _so_ annoying. I can't believe I'm even dating you," I said, smirking at his expression.

"And yet, you're the one who got all jealous when you saw me hanging out with Rachel, kissed me first in Mt. Saint Helens, and kissed me first after the war," he said as he started the car.

"…"

"Ha, I'm right!" Percy yelled, fist pumping.

"Well, _most_ of those things are true, but-"

"All, not most!"

I groaned again and rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say that somewhere between making fun of each other, annoying each other, laughing at each other, and screaming at each other, I kind of started having a tiny crush on you," I compromised, smiling.

Percy raised his eyebrows and looked over at me. "Tiny crush?"

"Fine, a huge crush," I muttered.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"A huge crush," I hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I STARTED HAVING A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!" I yelled, irritated.

"Ohhhhh," he drawled out, as if he didn't hear me the first time. "Well, ditto."

"Hmm?" I asked innocently. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I started having a huge crush on you too," he growled.

"I still can't hear you."

He sighed dramatically. "I. STARTED. HAVING. A. HUGE. CRUSH. ON. YOU. TOO!"

I smiled in satisfaction and looked out the car window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy stick his tongue out at me and revert his eyes to the road. "You're distracting me."

"Am _not_!" I argued, turning my head away from the window to look at him.

"Yes you are! You're going to make us have a car accident," he retorted.

"Oh, really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "How am I distracting you, Percy?"

"I don't know, you just are!" he muttered. He was definitely hiding something.

I leaned over and put my elbow on the armrest of his seat, resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Tell me," I whispered.

He blushed and pretended to be deeply interested in the tire of the car in front of us.

"Stop that," he mumbled.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, scooting even closer to him.

"Stop distracting me!"

"How am I distracting you, I'm just talking!"

"Every time I look over at you, you're just sitting there being all…cute and stuff," he huffed.

I grinned, satisfied. "I'm sorry that I'm distracting you by 'being all cute and stuff', Percy."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Why are our conversations _so_ weird?"

"Because we're a weird couple?"

"How are _we_ a weird couple? The Aphrodite cabin said we were meant to be!"

"Well, first of all, you're a son of Poseidon, and I'm a daughter of Athena. Which is the craziest, most messed up combination in the world considering our parents hate each other," I said.

"Okay, that's only one reason-"

"Let me finish! Second of all, we're nothing alike. We basically have nothing in common, except for the fact that we're both demigods-"

"And, we're both amazingly hot!"

"Stop interrupting me!" I exclaimed, blushing at his comment.

"Fine," he mumbled, pouting like a little kid. "Go on about how we're the weirdest couple ever."

I moaned and put my head in my hands. "Okay, look. We're a strange couple. That doesn't necessarily mean we're not a good couple…it just means that even though it's a bit…peculiar, it works, somehow. I like you, you like me. End of story."

I didn't mention the fact that I had a feeling that I didn't just like him…I loved him.

But, it's not like I'm going to say it first.

I looked up at Percy to see if he would respond, but he didn't say anything. He just blushed (suspiciously) and kept his eyes on the road.

_Gods, what's up with all the blushing today? _I thought to myself.

I looked out the window again, studying the different buildings as we passed by them. I tried not to be surprised when I noticed something strange. Although I had lived in New York for five years, I still wasn't used to the dynamics of everything. After all, I hadn't been able to go out to the city much often, because Chiron wouldn't let us out of camp. Now that I was actually living in the city, I could finally experience what it felt like to live there.

I just stared outside for what seemed like hours. For once, the silence wasn't awkward. Huh.

"We're here!" Percy announced in a sing-song voice, pulling me out of my trance.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my watch. Sure enough, twenty minutes had passed by.

Percy sprinted over to my door and smoothly opened it, holding his hand out for me. I was about to laugh at him for suddenly acting like a gentleman, but then I noticed the odd look on his face. He looked…_worried._

He looked in my eyes for a few seconds, just staring at me. It looked like he was deep in thought (that's a first), and I was about to comment on his strange expression, but he suddenly pulled me into a hug, startling me.

Sure, we were a couple and all, but he never randomly hugged me out of nowhere.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to us?" he whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Because bad things happen to us?" I murmured into his neck.

"True," he laughed.

"Since when are you so paranoid, Seaweed Brain? I'm supposed to be the paranoid one," I said softly, shifting my head so I could look at him.

He sighed. "I don't know…it's probably nothing… So, are you gonna kiss me goodbye, or what?"

I rolled my eyes at his sudden change of subject. Bipolar, much?

"Well, I don't know if you deserve it. You made me do a spit-take, in front of your parents," I pointed out, smiling.

"But, it was hilarious and we finally told them we were dating, so I _do_ deserve it," he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips across mine.

He wrapped his arms around my thin frame and pulled me closer. I pressed my lips harder against his, not caring that there were drunk, tipsy people wandering around staring at us. I laced my fingers through his hair, savoring the feeling of his warm, soft lips. We went on like that for what seemed like years. Although I didn't want to, I pulled back, knowing that I wasn't going to have enough time to sneak in if we didn't stop.

Percy pouted like a little kid. "Really? That was only, like, a minute!"

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit, Seaweed Brain," I replied, smirking.

"You sound like my mother," he groaned.

"Bye, Percy," I grinned, walking towards the entrance of the school.

But, Percy apparently didn't want me to leave just yet.

"A-Annabeth?" he stuttered just as I was about to pull open the door.

I turned around to face him, arching an eyebrow at his expression. He looked absolutely horrified, like I had just told him that my mother was right behind him. _What is up with him today?_

"What?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"How the Hades are we going to tell Poseidon and Athena?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow…that's the end. This is finally the end of this story. I can't believe it…**

**I'm going to miss all of you awesome, faithful readers. I mean, I want to thank all of you, but I can't possibly type up all of your names. So, I'd like to thank Dovey, AKA Dovewings**dot**Of**dot**Narnia (I don't think Fanfiction will show the whole name if I don't put **dot** there!) who is the sweetest person EVER! Your reviews and PM's ALWAYS make me smile. I'm so glad I've gotten to know you! ;) I'd also like to thank piano108, who is hilarious and freakin' awesome! Your reviews and PM's always make me laugh uncontrollably! XD**

**Of course, there are three million other people I'd like to thank, but that'd be the longest list ever. I love all of you!**

**Gosh, I can't believe I've actually completed this! At first, I didn't even think anybody would read this! I mean, according to Fanfiction, this story has close to 30,000 hits, which is crazy. You guys are awesome. ;)**

**And of course, this Authors Note wouldn't be complete without a…QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What was your favorite thing about this whole story? (Not chapter, story.)**

**:'( I'm going to miss all of you.**

**P.S.: This chapter was almost 4,000 words, without the AN's…aren't you so proud of me? **

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

***HUGS***


End file.
